Hal
NAME: Halcyon (Hal) Sisken SPECIES: Human RACE: Caucasian GENDER: Male AGE: 28 S - P - E - C - I - A - L 8 - 5 - 8 - 3'' - ''5 - 8 - 5 ** FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Followers of the Apocalypse SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Travelling medic/doctor WEAPON PREFERENCE: Hal uses what he is most experienced with - his fists and a blade. He never uses guns. Instead, he keeps a number of throwing knives on his person, some open and some hidden in the folds of his clothing. He was trained with these and is able to throw them with marksman-like accuracy. He openly carries a bolo-like machete at his waist, and metal plates on his gloves add impact to his unarmed strikes. AUGMENTATIONS: ** Empathy Synthesizer - To partially mitigate his social deficiencies stemming from ptsd, he was given this implant to help him better deal with people. Logic Co-Processor - To allow him to make more effective use of his medical training and to better retain and recall that training, he was given this implant, to bring him up to a normal level of intelligence. Additionally, through repeated trauma, all of his bones, but especially those in his upper extremities, have become a bit more durable. SKILLS: sneak, unarmed, melee, medicine BIRTH PLACE: Trade route between Utah and Nevada OCCUPATION: Doctor and scavenger HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Son of a Mormon caravaneer and one of his wives, Hal was enslaved by Caesar's Legion at a young age after their caravan was raided. He was carved into a deadly soldier trained by the Malpais Legate, and served as one of Caesar's Praetorian guards as well as being an assassin. During one assignment, Hal was severely wounded, rendered unconscious, and rescued (captured) by the Followers of the Apocalypse. Over a period of a few years the Followers managed to undo the Legion's mental indoctrination, and Hal, as an act of repentance for his years serving the Legion, began studying medicine in order to help people. With this knowledge he travelled west into the Mojave Desert in the hopes of distancing himself from The Legion, but with the discovery of the Hoover Dam, The Legion seems poised to spread there as well. FAMILY: Several half-siblings, in Utah. PERSONALITY: Intelligent, well-spoken, calm, collected, though often lacking in tact. He has a certain amount of compassion for others, but can sometimes lose patience if someone's problems strike him as being petty. He has a strong sense of justice and fairness, and though oftentimes people can talk circles around him, it doesn't keep him from expressing his views. Despite his vocation requiring him to deal with others, he prefers solitude, and not just because people more often than not take advantage of him. Still, if someone has earned his loyalty then it would be hard to find an ally more fiercely so. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Very short, dark brown hair, and scraggly beard, both unkempt. EYES: Dark brown SKIN FEATURES: Dark complexion, scars all over, a brand on his left breast of a bull, and the words 'Sic Semper Tyrannis' tattooed on his back BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: Muscular, but lean, standing at 5'8" CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Mostly cloth, optimized for travelling in an arid environment. It is very breathable, with folds that prevent sand and dust from getting inside. His head is likewise wrapped, with a covering over the mouth and sturdy goggles backed with leather. He never removes his headgear, and so none but only a few of the Followers even know what his face looks like. This cloth is reinforced with hardened leather for protection, as well as light metal pauldrons and bracers. JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: none LIKES: Freedom, solitude and fighting. DISLIKES: Subjugation, injustice, Caesar's Legion FEARS: Returning to enslavement, losing a limb AMBITIONS: To see Caesar's Legion permanently defeated or disbanded REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: It's the only thing that would allow him to truly be freeCategory:Characters